1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to travel safety management through the use of facial recognition and monitoring.
2. Introduction
Facial recognition has been used for uniquely identifying individuals for some time. Typically, systems deploying Facial Recognition required individuals to stand still and look at the camera in order to have their facial image captured and processed by the system. While this is appropriate for gathering or enrolling necessary data, it has not been practical for use as a method in a more real-time scenario required for tasks such as queue time determination.